Letter to President Trump
by Mtabo-31
Summary: Since President Trump took office, he or someone that supports him has said Black people are monkeys and unintelligent, Mexicans are rapists and murders, and transgender people should not serve in the military, so I decided to pen a letter to him expressing how I feel as an African American gay male. But, I did not expect him to write back...
1. Chapter 1

President Donald J. Trump

The White House

1600 Pennsylvania Avenue NW

Washington, DC 20500

September 18, 2018

Dear Mr. President,

I hope today finds you and the First Lady well. My name is W.H. Thomas, and I am thirty-four years of age; so yes, I am a millennial. During your predecessor's term I started a trend or ritual, if you will, that I am now continuing. Among doing all I can to help better society in my own way, I want to also write to every sitting President. You see, through observation, I can tell the job is very difficult for each of you and hearing from everyday Americans like myself might cheer you up on a gloomy day, give you food for thought during a lackadaisical day, or just plain inspire you during a time when all goes awry.

Many things in this country have changed over the years. Even during just the last three decades. I grew up during the 90s when shows like "7th Heaven," "The Cosby Show," and "I Love Lucy" were on. These programs were heavy with life lessons and being family oriented. Now days, it's about who's being insulted or what party is in power and will they advocate progress or have the status quo regress. That's where you come in sir. You have the highest office in the land and have the power to push the rhetoric in a more positive direction. The way I was brought up, it was always taboo for adults to name call the way people are doing in todays society; i.e. calling African Americans monkeys, apes, or low I.Q.; or Mexicans being called rapist and murderers. These statements are untrue and hurt people deeply. Most of the Mexicans that cross into the US are doing so for refuge and a better way of life for their children. As for African Americans, it's true, we spent centuries being illiterate, not by choice mind you, but over the decades and generations we have sought out a higher education and even received degrees. We aren't all doing well, but an overwhelming amount of us have made a good life for ourselves. Derogatory comments toward ANY group only insight anger, resentment, and a divisive attitude among the different groups in this wonderful country we live in.

It amazes me that in the year 2018, we Americans will exercise our "right to free speech" by burning our Nike attire in protest to Colin Kaepernick being the face and voice of a Nike ad, all because he exercised his "right to free speech" by kneeling during the playing of the National Anthem. One side says he's disrespecting the flag and troops, then Colin himself, explains he is shedding light to police brutality. Something else that the average American fails to realize, is the fact that we Americans lose our composure over issues like this and abortion, but you don't see anyone destroying their guns after there's a mass shooting in a school; most of which are predominately Caucasian students. We don't give two hay pennies about children and teens, I suppose. Now if you're a fetus, we have serious debates and legislation passed on whether your life can be taken, but no real protections against guns thanks to Congress and the National Rifle Association. Therefore, to sum this up, in the U.S., Caucasian and African American lives don't matter unless the person is in fetus state, kneeling during the National Anthem should get you fired or deported, and Mexicans are bad hombres. I don't believe any of this and frankly Mr. President, I don't believe you do either.

I understand you grew up being surrounded by mostly rich or well-off Caucasians, which means you didn't have the pleasure of getting to know other races and ethnic groups. I'm kind of in the same boat as you. Yes, I am not filthy rich, just in the middle class, but I grew up in Alabama where we are still segregated. The schools I attended consisted of predominately African Americans. In my high school, there were two Caucasian teachers and the rest were African Americans. After graduating and moving to North Carolina, I noticed a multitude of races in schools. Now days, I sometimes drive to the mall just to see the different array of skin tones from: fair skin to caramel, or even dark chocolate. It's quite amazing to see such diversity; an environment I didn't have the pleasure of growing up in. The children of today don't know how lucky they have it.

We as Americans should not run FROM those that don't look the way we do. We should run TOWARD them. We need to mix more, even if that's just conversing with someone that looks the opposite of you with opposing views. That is how we Americans learn and grow.

Furthermore, we Americans have more in common than we realize. I host game nights with friends and associates that range from Spanish, Caucasian, and African American descent. As I stated earlier, I'm a fan of diversity. I know there are drug dealers in every group, but there are also benevolent individuals too that constantly look to do the right things and bring something to the table. The most important thing going forward, in terms of immigration, is helping the incoming migrants to assimilate into our culture/way of life. The first generation of immigrants might not be able to do this so well, but the second and third generations can a lot easier; especially those attending public schools.

Another hope of mine is that the political discourse can drastically improve. I would love to see predecessors and successor presidents complement one another. There are times when I often yell to a politician through my television screen, "Say something nice for once!". This goes for Congressional members as well. Everyone needs to say something nice about others and agree on facts. President Obama got the country out of a recession and had the economy on a steady rise. Then you came along and helped it to soar. I don't see why both you and President Obama aren't getting credit for the economy. Depending on the news station you listen to, one of you didn't do crap for the positive state we're in today, when you are both responsible. You didn't inherit a catastrophe of an economy and the economy was not where it is now during the Obama administration. Anyway, I digress and shake my head.

Despite all the polarizing remarks among the politicians, I look forward to a brighter future. Yes, many more troubling days are yet to come, but we will all be okay. As I watch you on television, I can tell you have become acclimated to your role as commander-in-chief. You speak with more ease and don't always feel you have to strike back at people. I've even noticed a decline in the not-so-pleasant tweets. Thank you, sir. We Americans love hearing from Presidents in tweets as long as they're uplifting and inspiring. Remember, words matter; especially yours. Your words can start wars or end them. Your words can divide the country or reel it into a unifying sum. Your words can cause deep turmoil within us Americans or become a beacon of light during our darkest hours. You Mr. President, have the unique ability to set a lot of wrongs right, and I hope you work towards doing that.

By now, you probably realize I am African American, but I am also a homosexual. My coming out story is a funny one. I was eighteen and told my mom to ride with me to the library. She did and when we arrived, we sat in the car as I worked up the courage to out myself to her. Up until then, she was always like, "Son, when you marry your wife, do this for her or that for her." To tell my mom I was something different from what she envisioned, was a big deal for me. After spilling the beans and telling her I was "gay," she asked me the funniest thing, "Who told you that?" I'll never forget that day. She accepted it, but I could tell it took a few years for it to really sink in.

Admittingly, I really miss "The Apprentice." It was a very educational show that taught people like me about corporations and fundraisers: mostly the do's and don'ts. When you announced your candidacy for President then won, I secretly wanted you to run the country and be on "The Apprentice," but I knew that couldn't happen with the emolument's clause in the Constitution.

Mr. President just know that it is far better to be a President that united the country than one that turned a blind eye to those that sought to antagonize others. We Americans love you sir and wish you well in the coming years. I look forward in seeing more inclusive tweets from you with words of wisdom. Given that you coined great phrases like "build the wall" or "make America great again," I know without a doubt you can come up with weekly or even monthly phrases that has everyone in this great nation rallying behind you.

As I near the end of my message to you, sir, I want to thank you for the tax cuts, albeit I'm not sure if it was a great idea for the big businesses to receive a larger cut than the middle class and for a longer period of time, considering they have more money than we do, but you have some of the brightest minds around you so I'm sure there was a legitimate reason for this action.

I am very hopeful that I will hear back from you, but if I do not, I fully understand. You have an entire country to run and very little down time. With that said, I'll leave you to your important work. I love you sir, as do the rest of the inhabitants of this great country. God bless you, and God bless the United States of America.

Sincerely,

W. H. Thomas


	2. Chapter 2

**President Trump's response**

Mr. Willie Thomas

Charlotte, North Carolina

Dear Mr. Thomas,

Thank you for your kind letter and generous words of encouragement. Your unwavering faith and support sustain and inspire me in my efforts to strengthen and protect our Nation.

Since my first day in office, I have taken actions to keep Americans safe and restore the rule of law. Americans are living in communities that are safer, stronger, and more secure.

My administration is making real change in Washington and creating a land of freedom and opportunity. Our Nation's economy is experiencing tremendous growth. Our country is roaring back more quickly than anyone could have predicted. From coast to coast, there is a renewed spirit of optimism, and the American Dream has never been more attainable.

Thank you again for your steadfast support. As President, I will continue to fight for and uphold the American values that you and I both cherish.

Sincerely,

Donald Trump


End file.
